Species
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page refers to the dominant species on the planet: dragons (Droco draconis). It explains all criteria a dragon character must meet to be considered a dragon. :If you are looking for other species besides dragons, please check: Lore/Other Creatures. (Note: you must have five dragon characters before you can make characters of other species.) Please do not go against this lore, unless you wish to not classify your character as a dragon. There are other draconic beings in the world, in fact, there are other living species in the genus Droco, but they are few and far in between. Physical Characteristics These are the physical characteristics all dragons have. *Quadrupedal *Six limbs **Two wings, four legs **Exceptions are dragons born with a mutation or defect that prevents a limb from developing. There are no mutations for extra (functional) limbs. *One tail *Able to fly *One pair of eyes that faces forward *Opposable thumbs on front limbs *Claws/talons can vary greatly in thickness, sharpness, and length; however front claws are always retractable (can be used to better grip things); talons might not be **Claws are on the front limbs, talons are on the back (think fingers vs toes) *Can have scales, fur, feathers, and/or skin *External ears *At least one pair of horns Size *Dragons stop growing after age 32 *Height is measured from the claws up to the head (straight, upright posture) **Horns are not counted in height *Length is measured from horizontal head and neck position to tail tip *Wingspan is measured from wingtip to wingtip with wings fully extended *Dragons can range between 8-16 feet in height (average is around 12-13 feet), 24-54 feet in length, and 24-54 feet in wingspan. Other Characteristics *Warm-blooded *Live birth (No eggs!) **Infant dragons are not called hatchlings, they are called draclings (the term dracling applies from month one to year 5) **Dragon wings develop enough for flight at bewteen ages 5-8 (draclings cannot fly) *4 stages of life; lifespan is 80-100 years **stage 1: child (below year 11) **stage 2: adolescent (year 11-19) **stage 3: adult (year 20-62) **stage 4: senior (above year 62; body and mind start to decrease in capability) *Omnivorous *Can walk on wings and back legs if needed **ex. If the dragon has a broken arm or if the dragon is carrying something. *No sexual dimorphism besides females being (on-average) slightly smaller than males Subspecies The subspecies of Droco draconis can breed with each other, and in the modern age, almost no dragon is pureblooded. A modern dragon is typically varied enough in subspecies heritage they may only faintly resmble a subspecies (or perhaps not at all). Dragons can be incredibly varied, even within subspecies. :The description on the pages of the subspecies below only represents the most pureblooded individuals. Hybrids and genatically varied individuals can have many traits from each subspecies, and other traits not even apparent in the subspecies. :You may only have one special ability from two of the subspecies if your character is a hybrid or mix of many subspecies. :Your character cannot have more than two abilities. The more mixed your character is, the weaker these abilities are. *Species/Aice *Species/Esoe *Species/Hyca *Species/Lume *Species/Pyra *Species/Tene Category:Species